Melinda Jameson
Melinda's profile: '''NAME:''' Melinda "Mel" Jameson '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''ORIENTATION:''' Gay '''LOOKS:''' Melinda has the looks of a cute little girl with very big, innocent eyes but always looks hard and cold because it matches her personality. Her skin is porcelain and her eyes are blue and her hair is almost white-blond. Mel wears lenses but varies it up with wearing glasses which make her look more hard and cold then she already does. She is a tiny girl reaching only 5'3" with a slim body type that is mainly because of her diet then because of exercising a lot, weighing 121 lbs. Her school uniform has the overknee variety of her skirt and she always wears high heels or long knee-length boots that suit her legs. She will never wear anything revealing and looks classic, sophisticated and clearly shows off her designer clothing under her school uniform. http://tinyurl.com/datsqk Actress is Evanna Lynch '''PERSONALITY:''' Melinda looks cold, hard and sophisticated and guess what? It's what her personality is like. You'll never catch her use the 'vulgar' foul language that her peers use (other then 'dumbass') and she knows she is rich and has the sophistication of a queen and the grace of a true Lady. She's a snob and she's not ashamed of it, she just knows that her family hasn't received the big reputation they have for nothing. Melinda is calm, quiet and walks with a lot of grace. Her use of language is very formal and almost 18th century English and she speaks with a very posh British accent. She dislikes many of her classmates and modern youth for acting so obnoxious and being obsessed with things like rock music (she hates it, it's too loud and brings out aggression in people), wearing the skimpiest clothing and having sex. Her family has done some things with their money to support charity and so Mel thinks that most of her peers should stop being so selfish and help the needy from time to time. She thinks it's also vulgar to see those kids being so into themselves. Melinda is an excellent public speaker and highly intelligent and looks down on people who are stupid. She secretly often feels alone and would like to have a girlfriend (she has recently accepted the fact that she cannot be attracted to men) but doesn't find anyone matching her standard. Even for friendships Melinda is already incredibly picky and rarely socializes with others. Melinda loves to point fingers and to tell others off on her typical patronizing way of talking. When she gets angry, she narrows her eyes, gives the person she's mad at the death stare and starts to pant heavily. Someone who would try very hard could maybe make his or her way through Mel's thick icy shield but for that, someone would have to prove himself to be genuinely interested in to get to know Mel. Mel can warm up to someone but only if she feels this person deserves it. '''LIKES:''' Classical and Jazz music, the more traditional the better, big band swing, ballroom dancing, expensive cocktail drinks, going out for dinner, designer clothing, her family and especially its reputation, photography, playing the cello and the piano. She also loves squash and horseriding. '''DISLIKES:''' People who whore or slut up, rock music, sexually suggestive behavior, people who are poor, violence, people who solve everything with their fists, people yelling, popular girls because they're prettier then her, people who are proud of being stupid. '''STRENGTHS:''' Gracefully moving, can dodge attacks and is a very good and steady runner. Mel will always keep her calm and because she's not attached to any of her classmates, not even the few she'd consider as friends, she will be able to easily move on when seeing one of them dead. Her hate towards many of her classmates might stimulate her even more to survive. Also, because her father hunts, she knows a little about firearms. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Very untrusting of others, cold and hard and so not many would want to team up with her or put her in their team, not enough upper body strength to stand her own in a fight, can barely warm up and will prefer to survive more over a good atmosphere or keeping a steady team. She doesn't take no for an answer and will freak out when looking dirty or sweaty. '''FEARS:''' Being dirty or sweaty, losing control, making a fool out of herself, being beaten by someone vulgar, syringes and things coming close to her eyes. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Has a couple of friends of whom she thinks deserve her sympathy but for the rest, she hates each of her classmates for different reasons. '''FAMILY:''' Father who is a famous horse breeder, mother who works for the Government, older brother Kyle who is the perfect gentleman and her second half, younger brother Kevin who is a perverted ladies man and a rapper and she despises him, younger sister Samantha who is a pure tomboy and countrygirl and she despises her as well but thinks she has potential to still be fixed into a Lady. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Mel won't work hard to kill someone, she wants the job to be done soon and when killing she wants to make sure there's no blood on her to gain suspicion from others. She simply isn't emotionally attached to anyone and will not freak out when seeing a corpse. She will simply roam around a bit, make sure she keeps herself healthy and let the others 'run around and kill each other off like little John Rambos' and let them to the dirty job. As soon as the time limit seems to be about to expired, she'll get to action. '''ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' See any of the girls XD '''OTHER:''' She speaks other then English, French fluently as well. http:// During the Program: Seen as cold, snobby and hard, making her unliked by many of her students. She looks down on several of them and is only friends with Jason and Qamra. She is only seen in the classroom scene by her usual way of showing anger: narrowing her eyes and giving the death stare. Her demise: